


Sans but précis

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, post-hades
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines blessures ne sont pas faites pour être refermées. OS post-Hadès sous forme de chronique suivant différents personnages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans but précis

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est inspiré des personnages, des histoires et des scénarios des auteurs Saint Seiya que sont Masami Kurumada (le créateur originel de l’univers Saint Seiya), Shiori Teshirogi (auteur des mangas The Lost Canvas et The Lost Canvas Gaiden) et Megumu Okada (Saint Seiya G). L’univers Saint Seiya est copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Sans but précis

 **Rating :** K+

 **Personnages :** Jabu, Seika, Ikki, Shiryu, Shunrei, Shun, Hyoga, Hilda, Freyja, Seiya en toile de fond

 **Nombre de mots :** 3 128

 

**Note de l’auteur :** Ou comment écrire en une journée sur un thème qui trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps sans réellement savoir par quel bout prendre tout ça – et en même temps, ça change les idées quand on piétine sur un autre OS en cours qui ne veut pas sortir. On change un peu de méthode d’écriture, à l’occasion.

 

* * *

**  
**

**Sans but précis**

 

Il éprouvait une sorte de gêne. Gêne d’être vivant,  d’être avec elle, d’être heureux, avec elle. Tandis que lui… est-ce qu’il les sentait, de là où il était ? Ses joies, ses peines. A elle, sa sœur, qu’il avait recherchée pendant tant d’années pour disparaître quand elle réapparaissait.

Elle percevait sa confusion. Ses doutes, ses hésitations et par-dessus tout, sa culpabilité. Qu’avait-t-il fait, qu’avait-t-il accompli tout ce temps durant ? Tandis que les Cinq prenaient part aux combats, se jetaient dans la bataille, affrontaient des dieux, sauvant le futur de ce monde. Lui et ses compagnons restaient en retrait. Ceux qui attendaient, ceux qui espéraient sans jamais agir, ceux qui survivaient sans jamais faillir.

Mais aujourd’hui, ce sentiment diffus, cette douleur lancinante pulsant à la lisière de sa conscience en longs échos réguliers tendait à disparaître. C’était affreux, de le constater, de le ressentir. De s’apercevoir que ce fardeau se délestait peu à peu de sa substance pour perdre de sa consistance. Il n’avait pas sauvé la Terre – cette Terre si chère à celle abritée dans l’enveloppe de celle qui lui fut si chère, à lui –, il n’avait pas sauvé les êtres vivants qui la peuplaient. Mais il l’avait sauvée, elle. Il avait fait de son corps un bouclier ardent et de sa résolution un heaume scintillant. Se dressant face aux assauts inlassables et impitoyables de la Mort.

Son devoir avait été accompli. Il avait sauvé. Sauvé une vie, quitte à y perdre la sienne. Un geste qui était dérisoire, pour lui, mais qui signifiait tout, pour elle. Elle l’avait perdu, son petit frère, mais elle retrouvait en lui l’homme remarquable qu’avait dû être son cadet. Il le lui rappelait, par sa fougue mal contenue, par la maladresse des sentiments qu’il exprimait, par sa douceur cachée sous le voile de la spontanéité.

Il n’avait pas pris part aux batailles ayant jalonné leurs courtes existences. Il ne savait pas ce que « combattre » voulait dire. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. La déesse avait vaincu et s’était retirée. Le cycle des Guerres Saintes était brisé. Il n’y avait plus de monde à protéger, car il n’y avait plus de monstre pour le menacer. Il n’y avait plus de héros à jalouser, car il n’y avait plus d’homme à détester. Mais il lui demeurait une femme. Une femme à aimer.

***

Trois fois une tombe creusée dans les terres dures bordant un château perdu au milieu d'une forêt dense. Pour eux trois, pour les commandants de l'armée de l'Invisible. Ennemis honorables tombés au combat pour une cause qu'ils pensaient juste. Mais des ennemis en dépit de tout.

Trois fois une tombe pour leurs lieutenants. Deux hommes dévoués ayant suivi leurs supérieurs jusqu'aux confins des Enfers. Et une femme, fidèle, aimante et aimée.

Elles vont toujours par trois, leurs tombes, à eux. Si bien qu'elles forment, vers la fin, trois lignes droites, dont la perspective se perd dans le lointain horizon.

Il n'avait pas d'amour, pour eux. Il n'avait pas d'affection. Il ne les connaissait qu'à travers le prisme déformant de leurs antagonismes respectifs. Deux camps, deux idéologies ; opposées et liées dans un conflit lointain dont l'origine se délitait dans une trame plusieurs fois millénaire. Et qui les dépassait tous.

Eux combattaient par dévotion, par devoir, par tradition. Sans jamais se poser de question, d'aucune sorte, d'aucune nature. Ses buts, ses motivations, à l'Invisible, étaient justice.

Il aurait pu avoir pitié d'eux, s'il n'était pas en train de les envier. D'envier leurs âmes libérées – libérées des Enfers et du cycle infernal –, tandis que lui se traînait. Pauvre hère solitaire et esseulé ayant mis sur sa triste condition le nom de choix.

Solitude née du désir de ne plus espérer. De ne plus rien attendre, après qu'elles ont disparu.

Il avait aimé la première d'un amour malsain mais néanmoins libérateur. Elle lui évoquait son petit frère bien-aimé, et cristallisait tous les sentiments qu'il avait laissés derrière lui en l'abandonnant. Sa mort, brutale et injuste avait causé son errance dans la folie et la perte de son humanité engloutie dans les limbes de son chagrin.

Une humanité qu'il avait retrouvée à son contact. Il avait souhaité l'abattre, en premier lieu. Mais c'est un sentiment voisin qui l'avait alors étreint à sa vue, quand il avait ressenti sa présence. La frontière est mince, entre la haine et l'amour, et le passage de l'un à l'autre de ces sentiments d'autant plus aisé.

Mais il y avait un « mais », et ce « mais » l'avait emporté. Ce « mais » l'avait vaincu de ses poings, et auprès d'elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ce « mais » avant même qu'il ne puisse lui-même trouver le chemin de son cœur.

Il était pourtant resté, malgré ce « mais ». Ralliant sa cause, combattant pour elle, aux côtés du « mais ». L'aimant à distance, littéralement. Sans espoir, sans autre espoir qu'un sourire, qu'un remerciement. Sans espoir autre que le doux toucher de sa main délicate sur sa joue rugueuse. Suprême félicité, et c'était tout.

Sans doute était-ce à cause de cela qu'il s'était épris d'elle – bien qu'il ait souhaité ignorer ses sentiments en premier lieu. Non parce qu'elle était une ennemie, non parce qu'elle avait attenté à l'intégrité de son frère. Mais parce qu'elle avait cet éclat dans les yeux ne lui rappelant personne d'autre que lui. Le renvoyant à ses propres incertitudes, ses propres maux, aux propres vacillements de ses croyances.

Il avait finalement cédé, cédé devant elle, pour elle car ne voulant pas céder à la souffrance et à la solitude, encore. Faisant pour une fois ce qui lui apparaissait comme le bon choix. Celui d'une compréhension mutuelle offrant une issue aux douleurs rencontrées et durement éprouvées. Une interdépendance, baume des cœurs heurtés. Deux êtres, deux âmes solitaires plongés dans les méandres de la perplexité. Emprisonnés dans un amour, une dévotion insidieuse et délétère, n'étant pas destinée à aboutir car non partagée.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il se retrouve seul, encore. Pour un choix qui n'a de choix que le nom. Pour un choix qui n'en est pas un mais qui lui procure un simulacre de réconfort. Car tant vaut mieux pour lui garder ses peines enfouies à l’intérieur, que les partager et troubler l'esprit de son vis-à-vis qui ne peut ni ne veut l'aider.

Il reste donc ainsi, dans les environs vides et lugubres du château abandonné, avant-poste des enfers. Près des ennemis défaits et libérés. Près de la femme aimée et décédée qui, si elle n'a plus à supporter ses peines, laisse dans le cœur de l'autre – de celui qui reste –, un sillon profond et inaltérable.

***

Les jours passent et se ressemblent pour lui, près de la cascade dont le flot paraît marquer de son rythme constant le temps qui passe – affreusement lentement. Le temps l'espaçant à chaque avancée de la dernière des guerres qu'il a eu à mener.

Son absence lui pèse, plus qu'à tous les autres – peut-être pas plus qu'à elle, tout bien considéré. Il avait été le premier dont il avait fait couler le sang ; lui avait été le premier à lui sauver la vie. Il la ressentait cruellement, l'absence de l'autre, de l'ami, du porte-étendard.

Le voici qu'il goûte à présent à la quiétude et la tranquillité. Plus trouvées que retrouvées et donc d'autant plus dures à apprivoiser. Le tumulte des combats, le sang s'écoulant des blessures des adversaires et des siennes propres, les os brisés néanmoins soutenus par une volonté intacte – cet abandon du corps pour la plénitude de l'âme, celle qui permet de venir à bout de l'ennemi –, la peur de perdre les autres, de se perdre soi-même. Envolées à jamais, toutes ces impressions se perdant dans le flot de la cascade emportant les souvenirs vers un lieu inaccessible – Léthé terrestre et tangible.

Ne reste plus que cette nouvelle vie, ce nouvel état de fait. Sans lui, avec elle. Celle qui l'a toujours attendu, toujours entendu. Celle dont l'absence dans laquelle elle se morfondait ne faisait qu'accroître ses sentiments.

Il l'avait attendu, cet instant semblant pour toujours se refuser à lui. Rendant d'autant plus déterminée sa volonté de combattre pour la déesse, rendant d'autant plus déterminant chaque coup porté au nom de la déesse.

Se présenter devant l'ennemi, attaquer, tomber, repartir à l'assaut. Toujours se relever, toujours aller de l'avant. Antienne sempiternelle à défaut d'être glorieuse. Combattre, décimer, pour hâter le moment.

Et maintenant.

Il est avec elle, elle est là. Les jours passent, et elle est avec lui, et il est là. Elle savoure sa présence, se gorge de sa vue, lui exprime son attachement à lui, sans ambages, sans atermoiements. Juste des sentiments purs et sincères, ceux qu'elle nourrissait déjà dans son cœur d'enfant, rendus d’autant plus forts par le danger permanent planant autour de l'objet de leur existence.

Elle l'occupe, elle s'occupe ; comme une épouse s'occupe elle-même et s'occupe de son époux. Elle parsème ses gestes de mille et une attentions. Lui se plie aux douces exigences de son épouse et aux injonctions de son défunt maître.

Si seulement il avait su. Su ce qu'il possédait avant et ne posséderait plus jamais. Ce qui lui manquait désormais plus que tout. Sa lutte et, lui.

Il se plie à ses volontés. Par devoir. Comme toujours, comme avant. Il ne connait que ça, le devoir, rien d'autre. Sa tendresse est feinte, sa félicitée inventée. Elle y croit. Ses baisers ont le goût du devoir, ses caresses la rigidité du devoir, ses étreintes les apparats du devoir. Il ne sait rien de l'amour, il le pensait ; il connait tout du devoir, c'est tout ce qui le représente.

Il lui arrive de s'éloigner. Parfois, souvent, trop souvent, pour elle. Il va toujours plus loin, revient toujours plus tard, trop tard, pour elle.

Des heures, des jours, des semaines entières. Et le calvaire recommence pour elle. L'attente renaît, revêt une apparence plus cruelle, plus insidieuse car ne possédait plus la défroque du devoir. Plus il s'éloigne d'elle, plus il repense à lui ; plus il repense à lui, plus il s'éloigne d'elle.

***

Il n'y a plus que des vieilles pierres. Dans les arènes, le long des marches, au sein des maisons des Douze. Il les parcourt tous les jours, ces maisons, une à une. De haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Il dit qu'il les inspecte, en vue de travaux destinés à leur rendre leur lustre d'antan. Mais les travaux ne débutent jamais et lui, il continue d'arpenter les marches, tous les jours, de haut en bas, et de bas en haut.

Parfois, il s'attarde dans l'une d'elles. Il lève les yeux au plafond, parcourt les colonnes antiques. Il se souvient. Il se souvient de leurs luttes, de leurs sacrifices, de leurs larmes mêlées au sang et à la sueur. Parfois, il pense distinguer des ombres s'agitant à l'intérieur. Une forme reptilienne enlaçant un bras tranchant, un oiseau blanc fusant contre une jeune femme déversant le contenu glacé de sa jarre dans les alentours.

Pourtant, ce ne sont que des tas de pierres, à présent. Leurs anciens occupants sont morts ; les autres, ils sont tous partis. Même son grand frère l'a délaissé. Il est donc seul, seul avec ces pierres et les souvenirs qu'elles renferment et qu'elles ne partagent avec lui.

Il est à la tête de ces pierres et de ceux marchant dessus, à côté, en dessous. Il parait que plus personne ne devrait avoir à combattre, mais dans le doute, la présence d'un dirigeant est toujours la bienvenue. Quand la guerre délaisse le monde, n'impose plus ses choix cruels et ses pertes injustes, ce n'est plus d'un général de guerre, dont on a besoin, mais d'un homme de paix.

Pour les guider, les diriger, les rassurer. Car si la guerre occupe – les esprits autant sinon plus que les corps –, la paix désoeuvre. Elle rend les gens désemparés, la paix. Et pour ceux qui restent, pour les vivants, il faut un dirigeant. Pour conduire leurs pas, les garder loin des écueils de l'inactivité.

Ils le reconstruisent, ce lieu. Pour s'occuper, mais aussi pour rendre hommage, pour aller de l'avant, pour oublier. Il pourra peut-être lui donner un aspect plus accueillant, à cet endroit, moins austère, moins dur, moins – suprême ironie – spartiate.

Un autre jour, peut-être, il les rénoverait, les maisons. Un jour, peut-être, quand il aura terminé de marcher parmi leurs pierres. Elles l'exhortent à le faire, toutes les deux, celles qui sont restées pour celui dont elles étaient chacune si proche à leur façon. Il leur dit que ce sera pour bientôt, quand il arrêtera de marcher parmi les pierres. Qu'après tout, elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, quand les premiers travaux avaient commencé, il y a plusieurs mois. Quand il avait fait construire sa tombe et son temple. Non pour y accueillir son corps, qui était resté là-bas, mais pour se recueillir et y loger son souvenir.

Il a essayé de la sentir, sa présence. Plusieurs fois, tous les jours quand il s'y rend. Il n'y est encore jamais parvenu. Lui aussi, a-t-il décidé de l'abandonner ?

Quelle importance. Il continuerait à marcher, tous les jours, de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Il continuerait de lui rendre visite, tous les jours, attendant son signe pour les reconstruire. Et alors, lui aussi commencerait à oublier, comme les autres, et à aller de l'avant.

***

Blanc. Froid. Il en aime la couleur. Il en aime la morsure. Elle apaise son âme, la neige, toujours. Quand il arpente les étendues marmoréennes, les steppes glaciales, il n'entend aucun bruit sinon le murmure du vent et le bruit étouffé de ses pas, aussitôt formés, aussitôt effacés.

Quand il est là, le temps se ralenti, encore et encore. Se suspend, parfois, s'arrête totalement. Même sa respiration et les battements de son cœur semblent avoir disparu. Alors il continue de marcher, avec ferveur et conviction. Après tout, peut-être pourra-t-il s'inverser, ce temps, et le faire revenir en arrière. Pas très longtemps en arrière, seulement quelques mois, quand l'espoir dans son cœur n'avait pas encore battu en retraite devant le regret et l'amertume. S’il revenait, à ce moment précis, il pourrait peut-être le sauver, le faire survivre, quitte à prendre sa place et mourir.

Mais rien n'advient. Il ne se passe rien. Il ne se passe jamais rien, quand il marche dans la neige, car il n'y a jamais rien, dans la neige. Seulement des arbres nus, des animaux qui dorment, et les complaintes de huit hommes s'étant un jour battu pour la fierté de leur terre.

Quand il est las de marcher, il rebrousse chemin. C'est le seul instant où il retourne en arrière, _et ailleurs que dans le décor désabusé de ses souvenirs._

Lorsqu'il rentre, il fait chaud, plus chaud qu'au-dehors. Elle est toujours la première à le voir, à courir vers lui avec l'air d'une veuve éplorée. Elle se jette toujours dans ses bras, lui contant son inquiétude. Il lui sourit toujours, lui promettant de ne plus jamais s'éloigner seul, si longtemps, si loin d'elle.

Elle ne le croit pas. Elle ne le croit jamais parce qu'il repart toujours sous la neige. Il en a besoin, tout simplement. Sa sœur lui dit que c'est parce qu'il est incapable de tenir ses promesses, qu'il est sans parole. Mais sa sœur est amère d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait par sa faute. Sa sœur l'a plusieurs fois enjointe de le chasser de sa couche et de ses terres. Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle puisse d'abord le chasser de son cœur. Et ça, elle n'en est pas capable. Alors elle le garde à son côté, quitte à subir le courroux de sa cadette.

Il ne dit rien quand elle le tance et le traite de menteur. Elle s'inquiète, elle l'aime. Il l'aime, lui aussi, mais il se laisse surtout aimer. Il n'était pas venu pour elle, en premier lieu, mais pour retrouver un endroit familier sans la douleur singulière y étant attachée. Il était peut-être aussi venu pour elle, la plus jeune. Mais elle l'avait rejeté. Elle aurait pu lui pardonner, mais l'image de son bien-aimé ne cessait de danser devant son visage. A ce spectre douloureux venait se superposer la silhouette de son bourreau. Une blessure avec laquelle elle n'aurait pas pu vivre.

Il l'avait compris, il l'avait comprise. Il s'était donc laissé réconforter par l'autre, celle qui savait mieux que quiconque la souffrance liée à la perte du plus valeureux des compagnons.

Il n'est pas certain de l'aimer plus qu'elle ne l'aime. Il ne doit sans doute pas l'aimer autant qu'elle ne l'aime. Il aime surtout ce qu'elle lui prodigue : le réconfort de l'esprit, le salut de l'âme. Parfois, il se laisse convaincre, reste à l'intérieur, avec elle. Il s'abandonne alors, la tête posée sur son ventre ou sur ses cuisses blanches tandis que la douce chaleur émanant de son corps apaise pour un temps ses blessures.

***

Abandonnée. Délaissée. Vide. Sans lui. Sans Elle. Elle ne saurait dire quelle perte l'affecte le plus, quelle perte tourmente le plus son être esseulé.

Elle n'a jamais souffert de cette dichotomie, auparavant, entre ce qu'elle était – ce pourquoi elle était sur Terre – et ce que son enfance avait fait d'elle. Elle était une et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance ou d'intérêt.

Pourtant, elle se sent amputée d'une partie d'elle-même depuis qu'Elle l'a quittée. Comme une coquille vide, un pantin désarticulé que l'âme aurait récemment déserté.

Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de Son départ. Disparition une fois sa mission accomplie, ou fuite éperdue pour ne pas avoir à faire face au chagrin causé par le décès de celui auquel Elle tenait tant.

Elle avait toujours pensé être Elle. Un seul être, une seule âme habitant un seul corps. Mais à présent, elle est dissociée, une partie de ce qui la caractérisait s'étant envolée à jamais.

Elle sent le vide, en elle. Le manque lié à sa propre absence. Un être abandonné par une partie d'Elle, incomplet et inconscient quant à sa propre consistance, quant à son identité tangible.

Elle ressent la douleur, liée à sa mort, à lui. Son chevalier. Ou Son chevalier. Elle ne la ressent pourtant qu'en écho, cette douleur semblant si distante. Une douleur qu'elle ne peut expliquer car elle n'est pas Elle. Et car elle ne sait rien de la source réelle d'où provenaient les réels sentiments qu'elles nourrissaient à son égard.

Une peine dont elle ne peut se soigner, n'en connaissant ni les tenants, ni la nature véritable.

Elle entend parfois, dans le lointain, la complainte diffuse d'une voix pleurant. Une voix lui étant étrangère et si étrangement familière. Comme si cette partie d'Elle s'étant détachée pleurait la perte de cette partie d'elle. Ou la disparition de l'être cent fois adoré.


End file.
